This application request partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Genetic Recombination and Genome Rearrangements, to be held June 28 - July 3, 1987 in Copper Mountain, Colorado. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of the American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format of this meeting will be the same as that used by the Gordon Research Conferences. There will be nine major sessions with 36 invited speakers. The chairperson of each session will give an introductory talk on the historical background and the current problems to acquaint all participants with the topics in that session. Poster sessions will be held throughout the meeting. Information workshops of small groups will be arranged before or at the meeting. The organisms to be focused upon include phage, bacteria, fungi, protozoa, plants, insects, vertebrates, and mammalian cells. Both in vitro and in vivo approaches will be covered. Emphasis will be placed on mammalian cell systems, especially those dealing with "gene targeting" and integration into the genome. A better understanding of these latter points is crucial for the development of gene therapy strategies which are currently being explored in a number of laboratories for use on a variety of human inborn errors of metabolism. To the best of our knowledge, this conference will be the only regularly scheduled meeting in the United States that will deal specifically with genetic recombination and genome rearrangements. The topics to be covered will be enzymology of DNA synapsis; eukaryotic transposition; prokaryotic transposition; site-specific recombination; mismatch repair; homologous recombination in phage, bacteria, and fungi; sites controlling homologous recombination; medical applications of vertebrate recombination; and the biological consequences of recombination, including the control of gene expression.